1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system for use in a microfilm projection apparatus such as a microfilm reader, a microfilm reader printer or the like, and more particularly to a zoom lens system for projecting an image of a microfilm in a high magnification range with a sufficiently reduced distortion.
2. Description of the Related Arts:
Conventionally, a zoom lens system is used in a microfilm projection apparatus for projecting an image recorded on a microfilm with a variable magnification. As the microfilm holds several kinds of images, they often include maps and figures. Therefore, it is necessary to sufficiently reduce a distortion of the zoom lens system in order to project such images exactly.
One proposal is shown in Japanese Laid-Open patent Application No. 62-123421 which discloses a zoom lens system for use in a copying machine. The zoom lens system disclosed in the prior art has about an equal magnification range due to usage in the copying machine. On the contrary, a zoom lens system in a microfilm projection apparatus is required to have a high magnification range such as 7.times. and more. Therefore, both zoom lens system are quite different from each other in structure as well as from a viewpoint of aberration correction.